DRAGON BALL WR
by Naori-N'-AngelaMort
Summary: La amenaza vuelve a la tierra... el enemigo esta de regreso y buscará venganza... el futuro está en peligro y solo de una persona dependerá la salvación de está... la hija de Trunks... y... ¿ÉL heroe regresará?. CAP 1 UP! :Viejo fic reeditado y correjido:


**NOTA INICIAL: **Pues bueno!UF! Después de 4 años y a pedido de los lectores, pues esta historia será reivindicada, corregida, editada y continuada. Si, este fic solo fue publicado en la pagina de Saiyajin's Heaven (yo con el Nick de ViD-sJ). Originalmente este fic lleva 18 capítulos en progreso, pero como son capítulos TAN cortos, juntaré algunos así reduciendo la cantidad, así que bueno, espero les guste esta modernización y corrección de esta historia, así que disfruten!

**¤¤¤¤ DRAGON BALL WR ¤¤¤¤**

**Por: Naori & Angela-Mort**

**PROLÓGO: **

Érase una vez un niño que vino de otro planeta, su nombre era Goku.

Goku tuvo muchas aventuras en su infancia y su etapa adulta, conoció muchos amigos, combatió en batallas temibles y murió muchas veces. Mas sin embargo pudo revivir gracias a las legendarias y mágicas esferas del dragón. Tiempo después, su vida cambiaria radicalmente, dijo Adiós a todos para así, irse para siempre en compañía de Shen Long.

Vegeta, Bulma, Gohan, Trunks, Pan y los demás siguieron sus vidas, sin pensar que en menos de lo que piensan, sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente...

**- - -**

**CAPITULO1: "UN NUEVO DIA SALE, TRUNKS CONOCE A UNA CHICA MISTERIOSA"**

Ciudad Satán 13:00HRS.

Todo comenzó un medio día en las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula. Ahí en aquella empresa tan importante, Trunks Brief, el hijo mayor de Bulma y Vegeta ahora estaba a cargo de mayor parte de esta misma. El joven de cabellos violáceos se encontraba en su oficina, con un traje sastre color negro, una corbata gris y peinado totalmente para atrás. El hijo del príncipe de los Saiyas ya era mayor de edad, tenia 19 años.

Trunks se encontraba recargado sobre el escritorio, mirando hacia la ventana y suspirando... así es, él... ¡Moría de aburrimiento! Hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos totalmente.

-Buenos días joven Trunks –saludó la que al parecer era su secretaria quien entró a la oficina- aquí le traigo todo el papeleo que tiene que firmar.

Aquella chica junto con una sonrisa iba cargando una montaña de papeles los cuales coloca en el escritorio, para desgracia del joven ojiazul.

-¿TODO ESTO? –preguntó Trunks con gran sorpresa.

-Así es joven Trunks, ahorita le traigo los demás papeles –la joven con una sonrisa vuelve a salir de la oficina.

-¡Puff! Detesto estar aquí –bufó el chico bastante harto, para después mirar a la ventana y sonreír maliciosamente.

Algunos minutos después, la secretaria entra a la oficina cargando otra montaña de papeles.

-Joven Trunks, aquí traigo los demás documentos –la chica colocó mas papeles sobre el escritorio, sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿Joven...¡Ay no puede ser, se volvió a escapar!

Dijo para si la chica junto con un suspiro al notar la ventana abierta y la oficina vacía.

Mientras tanto por los aires, Trunks iba volando tranquilamente, suspiró aliviado y sonrió para si. no tenia rumbo fijo, solo escapaba de esa monótona oficina y de sus responsabilidades. Minutos después, el joven ojiazul se percató de que estaba sobrevolando por una parte solitaria de la ciudad. parecía un pueblo fantasma... o al menos eso creía, hasta que logró escuchar un poco de escándalo.

El curioso Trunks sin dudarlo descendió y espió para ver que era ese escándalo, y ¡Oh sorpresa!. Era nada mas y nada menos que una chica de cabellos dorados, ojos miel y vestía un poco informal. La joven estaba defendiéndose de unos sujetos que la estaban acorralando...

-Ya les dije, si no me dejan tranquila, juro que lo lamentarán... –amenazó la joven con cierto fastidio.

-Pero preciosa, ya le dijimos que no le haremos daño –respondió uno de aquellos grotescos sujetos.

-Tontos, al parecer no saben con quien se meten... –bufó la joven de cabellos dorados.

-Si, sabemos quien es usted, precisamente por que es la hija de ese millonario empresario –respondió otro de los maleantes- Necesitamos un poco de dinero, así que por eso necesitamos de usted... su padre soltará los millones a cambio de usted Ja, Ja.

-¿No me digan? –respondió la joven con una sonrisa burlona- Quiero ver que se atrevan... –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Grr... Insolente mujer –refunfuñó el otro maleante- ¡A ella! –ordenó a los otros dos.

Trunks estaba escondido observando detrás de un muro, había escuchado tal y estaba dispuesto de ir a la defensa de aquella chica, sin embargo, para sorpresa del saiya, la joven con gran habilidad al parecer de artes marciales y agilidad única, la chica estaba noqueando a los tres sujetos que querían secuestrarla.

Trunks estaba boquiabierto... pero... pero... ¿Cómo era posible?

-Lo sabia, cobardes... –dijo finalmente la joven quien había dejado tirados a aquellos hombres, la chica sonrió para así y se arreglo el cabello como toda una dama.

Trunks tragó saliva y salió de donde estaba observando, estaba a las espaldas de la joven, así que se acercó lentamente.

-Oye... ¿Es-Estas bien? –preguntó Trunks quien tragó saliva, aun no podía creer lo que sus bellos ojos azules habían visto.

-¿Qué! –la joven al ser tomada desprevenida, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y sin decir mas huyó de ahí... pero ¡Volando!

Trunks aun MAS sorprendido tragó saliva.

-¡Oye, espera! –gritó el joven de cabellos violáceos, sin embargo la chica ya iba muy lejos y lo ignoró.

-¿Pero que demonios fue eso? –se preguntó Trunks para si- ¿Acaso ella será un...? Bah, tonterías ¿Pero quien es ella? –miró en dirección de donde la joven misteriosa había huido, para después voltear al piso y ver que los tres sujetos que estaban tirados e inconscientes.

Después de aquel extraño acontecimiento, Trunks decidió volver a la oficina, pensaba mucho en aquella joven misteriosa, la hubiese alcanzado, pero su sorpresa había sido mas que no se le ocurrió en ese momento. Al llegar a su oficina y entrar...

-Trunks ¿Te volviste a escapar verdad? –dijo una voz muy conocida.

-¡Mamá! –dijo sorprendido al notar que Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón del escritorio con los brazos cruzados, Trunks se encogió de hombros- perdón, pero nada mas fui a tomar un poco de aire... Je Je.

-Ay Trunks, nunca cambiaras, desde que estas en la empresa haces lo mismo –Bulma dio un suspiro- En fin, que bueno que estas aquí, venia a darte una noticia.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Quería decirte que mañana, cueste lo que cueste NO te vayas a escapar, va a venir un consorcio muy importante a cerrar un contrato –indicó Bulma seriamente- De hecho, es un empresario y viejo amigo de la familia.

-Ah, ya veo... –musitó sin muchos ánimos.

-Así es hijo, va a venir la hija en representación –Bulma ahora sonrió maliciosamente- De hecho ya la conoces. Fue hace muchos años.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si, dicen que es muy linda –Bulma le guiña el ojo.

-Mamá ¿Pero que dices? -Trunks estaba sonrojado- Solo serán negocios.

-Pero si yo no dije nada malo –Bulma finge demencia- Así que ya sabes, mañana nada de irse de pinta ¿Entendido?

-Si...

Bulma le echa una ultima mirada y sale de ahí. Trunks de nuevo se recargó en su escritorio (lleno de papeles, por cierto) y dio un suspiro, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto hoy, y en esa misteriosa chica... ¿Quién era ella?

Al día siguiente en la corporación Cápsula...

Trunks estaba firmando los papeles del día anterior, hasta que fue interrumpido por la secretaria que discretamente se asomó.

-Perdón que lo interrumpa Joven Trunks, pero el consorcio que esperaba acaba de llegar –indicó la joven- lo espera en la sala de juntas...

Trunks solo dio un suspiro.

-Gracias, voy para allá –respondió sin mucho animo.

Trunks tranquilamente salió de su oficina hasta llegar a dicha sala. Antes de entrar dio un suspiro, estaba dispuesto a cerrar ese dichoso trato lo antes posible para seguir con sus actividades pendientes. El chico ojiazul abrió lentamente la puerta y entró en ella...

-Buenos Días –saludó Trunks.

El consorcio, el cual era una joven como había indicado Bulma estaba sentada en una de las sillas, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, vestía un casual traje sastre y peinaba el cabello suelto que le llegaba a los hombros, lacio y dorado. La joven al escuchar el saludo, volteó hacia el mencionado... y ¡Oh sorpresa! 

-¡TU! –dijeron ambos al unísono y casi a punto de darles un sincope.

-Pero si eres... –Trunks no podía creerlo, ella era la chica que había visto defenderse un día antes.

-¡Eres el curioso que me espiaba! –añadió la joven de cabellos dorados.

-¿Pero... como... tu...? –Trunks tartamudeaba, aun no creía lo que el destino le tenia preparado- Tu... tu... ¿Explícame como hiciste para... para...¿Por qué alguien como tu...? –Trunks no podía terminar ninguna pregunta, pero intentaba buscar u obtener una explicación coherente de lo sucedido.

-Hum... –la chica musitó molesta y tomó compostura- Escuche Señor ¿Brief?... como sea, que le quede claro que yo NO pienso dar NINGUNA explicación de lo sucedido.

-Pe... pero...

-Mi nombre es Naori Melgher y vine a hacer negocios –dijo déspotamente la joven- "Solo por que papá lo pide y por que la inútil de mi gemela no puede" –pensó para si molesta.

Trunks trató de calmarse y tomar compostura. Así que dio un suspiro y se acercó a la joven, quedando frente a frente.

-De acuerdo... Señorita Melgher, Como sabrá yo soy Trunks Brief –respondió de la misma manera- Y no pienso retractarme hasta que me explique... ¡Que rayos sucedió ayer! –dijo finalmente- ¿Cómo hiciste para que una joven como tú noqueara a tres sujetos?

-¿Crees que por ser mujer soy débil? –preguntó molesta.

-No, no quise decir eso... yo solo... Espera un segundo –Trunks se quedó pensativo algunos segundos- Si trabajas en la empresa de tu padre ¿Qué hacías afuera a esas horas?

La chica cambio esa expresión seria a una de sorpresa, tragó saliva.

-Bueno, ya ¿No? –dijo fastidiada al fin.

-Si no me dices, divulgo lo que vi ayer...

-¿Me estas amenazando?

-Mhh... tómalo como una advertencia –respondió sarcásticamente.

Naori sonrió irónicamente y vio aquel chico, ese que reconoció al instante...

-Trunks Brief, el niño mimado no ha cambiado en nada... –dijo finalmente- Sigues siendo un arrogante.

Trunks sonrió de igual manera, recordó, como le había comentado su mamá el día anterior, que aquella joven la había conocido hace muchos años atrás.

-"Ahora comprendo, se me hacia tan conocida" –pensó para sí.

**FLASHBACK**

_12 años atrás. El padre de Naori, el Empresario Melgher y viejo amigo de los Brief, había ido a cerrar unos contratos en aquellos tiempos, no en la empresa, si no en la casa de Bulma, solo que en esa ocasión había llevado consigo a su pequeña hija..._

_(NOTA: obviamente todo esto pasó después de la saga de Majin Boo)_

_-¿Esta es tu pequeña hija? –preguntó Bulma a su viejo conocido al ver a la pequeña._

_-Así es Bulma, se llama Naori y también tengo otra, su gemela pero no vino conmigo –respondió amablemente._

_-¿En serio¿Y cuantos años tiene?_

_-Naori tiene 6 años –respondió el padre de la niña._

_-¡Pero que casualidad! Mi hijo Trunks tiene 7 años, un año mayor que ella. Él esta ahorita entrenando. Si gusta, puede bajar a donde está para que no se aburra mientras firmamos los papeles del contrato ¿Te parece? –preguntó Bulma a la pequeña._

_-Vamos Naori, no seas penosa –añadió su padre._

_La pequeña se encogió de hombros y asintió un poco apenada. Salió de la habitación, no conocía la casa, sin embargo se aventuró en ella. Algo llamó la atención de Naori, eran gritos de entrenamientos._

_La niña se guió por el sonido hasta llegar a la entrada de lo que parecía un inmenso gimnasio, se asomó y vio que estaba un niño de cabellos violáceos entrenando, dando patadas voladoras y demás cosas, estaba solo._

_Trunks se percató de cierta visita, Naori al ser descubierta se mostró ante el chico._

_-¿Quien eres tu? –preguntó curioso._

_-Me llamo Naori mi papá vino a hacer negocios con tu mamá –respondió firmemente- ¿Qué haces?_

_-Estoy entrenando –respondió secamente- y no te ofendas, pero creo que no deberías estar aquí, eres una niña._

_-¿Qué insinúas? –preguntó molesta- ¿Qué tiene de malo que sea una niña?_

_-Pues... –Trunks se llevó sus manos a la nuca- tu deberías jugar con tus muñecas, por tu apariencia, me imagino que tu eres de esas niñas vanidosas que no se prestan a estas cosas de artes marciales_

_-¿Que dices, niño? –preguntó mas molesta- Pues imaginas mal, no me confundas así, además... –lo miró de reojo- tu has de ser el clásico niño consentido berrinchudo –añadió sarcásticamente._

_-¡Ush! –musitó molesto- Con razón mi papá dice que algunas mujeres son desesperantes pero tu eres la peor..._

_-¡Tonto!._

_-¡Mensa!_

_-¡Presumido!_

_-¡Vanidosa!_

_-¡Arrogante!_

_-¡Payasa!_

_-Grrr... solo pierdo mi tiempo aquí –bufó Naori- será mejor que regrese con mi papá a donde está... ¡Hasta nunca!_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Eres esa niña… -dijo Trunks finalmente al recordar aquello.

-Lo recordaste –respondió Naori irónicamente.

-Si... –Trunks ahora tenia una expresión de pena- Me disculpo por aquella vez, era un niño muy...

-¿Retrasado?

-Jejeje... –río nerviosamente- creo que si...

-La verdad yo también lo era –respondió Naori- creo que todos pasamos a esa etapa.

-Creo que tienes razón... –suspiró Trunks- Ahora que nos estamos entendiendo... Me gustaría aclarar algo, lo de ayer... ¿Como pudiste tu sola aniquilar a esos hombres¿Qué hacías sola y en ese desolado lugar¿Cómo es que tienes la habilidad de.. pues... volar?

-Tranquilo, una pregunta a la vez –respondió Naori- escucha Trunks, no tengo por que dar explicaciones de lo que hago, pero ya que me descubriste, te lo diré –dio un suspiro- yo desde que era una niña, aun que NO lo creas, siempre me interese por las artes marciales y siempre lo he practicado, desde que tengo memoria. Mi papá dice que es un deporte de hombres, pero en mi opinión, no lo creo, así he entrenado muchísimo sin que mi papá se enterara. Sin embargo el ser fuerte físicamente no era lo suficiente, así que... –la chica sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Trunks.

-Sonará muy tonto, pero era un sueño... –respondió Naori- Había escuchado sobre una técnica, la técnica de volar, había oído rumores que guerreros podían hacerlo, utilizando la fuerza del Ki.

Trunks tragó saliva, Naori se estaba refiriendo a los mismos guerreros que lucharon interminablemente años antes, esos que Trunks conocía, incluyéndose.

-Así que me decidí, aprendí la técnica de volar que es genial, pero me costo años y mucha practica, pero creo que lo vale –dijo Naori junto con una sonrisa, para después voltear a ver a Trunks y ponerse frente a frente a él, sus rostros separados por solo unos cuantos centímetros- Esa es mi explicación, así que si dices algo de lo que te dije, no vivirás para contarlo, te advierto que no tengo muy buen carácter.

-Ejem... –Trunks musitó nervioso- De acuerdo, no diré nada.

Naori se separó de nuevo, tomando su distancia.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez este año me inscriba al Gran Torneo de las artes marciales –dijo finalmente junto con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendido- ¡Wow! Eres una chica muy ruda... claro, con todo el respeto Je, Je. Eres la primera chica que conozco con ese carácter –dijo junto con una sonrisa- "Bueno la segunda, por que la primera es Pan ¡Oh, si! Es todo un caso esa mujer..." –pensó para si.

-Este... si, claro... –respondió Naori levemente sonrosada- Espera un momento, a todo esto ¿Tu que hacías en ese lugar tan solitario ayer?

-¿Yo?

-No, le hablo al aire –respondió sarcásticamente.

-Je, je... bueno, pues yo... yo... ¡Nada mas estaba tomando un poco de aire fresco! Si, eso, aire fresco –dijo Trunks finalmente sacándose del apuro.

-¿A 20km de la capital?

-¡Espera¿Y que me dices de ti? Por lo que yo se la empresa de tu papá esta igual de lejos que la mía.

-¡Maldición, eres bueno para esto! –respondió Naori quien chasqueó los dedos- OK, te lo diré. Desde que estoy en la compañía, he tenido la mala costumbre de escaparme a escondidas de trabajo, me fastidia estar todo el día encerrada. ¿A ti no?

-Je, Je... Que casualidad yo también hago lo mismo pero siempre mi papá me descubre... –respondió apenado.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó sorprendida- Siempre pensé que eras un hombre serio y que tenias una vida muy tranquila, claro, por lo que se rumoraba.

-No te creas, me ha pasado de todo desde que tenia 8 años.

-¿Entonces eres un chico con una vida emocionante?

-"Si supieras de todas las batallas a las que me he enfrentado" –pensó para si.

-Tu silencio lo dice todo –añadió Naori a Trunks quien se quedó pensativo- dime una cosa Trunks y sé sincero... ¿También sabes volar?

-Pues... yo...

-Trunks, no me digas que caminas 20km solo para tomar aire... –dijo Naori incrédula- Vamos, no diré nada.

-De acuerdo, pues si, si sé volar también...

-¿En serio? –preguntó sorprendida- ¿Pero como?

-Hum... –musitó mientras ponía cara de galán de telenovela barata- Es como un don...

-Aja, "un don" ¬¬

-Bueno, es que es una larga historia, no te puedo dar detalles, solo te puedo decir eso ¿De acuerdo?

Naori dio un suspiro y asintió, Trunks le dirigió una sonrisa que ella le devolvería.

Este arroz ya se coció...

**SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO: "NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA: EL GRAN TORNEO DE LAS ARTES MARCIALES"**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**NOTA DE ANGELA:** Pues bueno, aquí está el primer capitulo (¡Que diferencia a la versión original!), y cabe decir que NO es un self-insert. El personaje de Naori está basada en mi amiga con el mismo Nick, (de hecho, la Naori del fic fue creada primero y la Naori autora tomó el nombre meses después jeje), esto a penas es el comienzo, pero en si el fic tendrá personajes nuevos e inesperados, con relación a ciertos personajes de la serie original y nuevos enemigos.

**NOTA DE NAO: **Lo que dice Ange es muy cierto, Naori del fic fue creada hace 4 años y yo tomé el nombre mucho después, pero bueno, ya aclarado el asunto no hay mas que decir. Espero que los lectores de Saiyajin's Heaven (si es que hay alguno por aquí en ff net) que haya leído el fic (la versión con las faltotas de Horrografía) nos disculpen por haber abandonado el fic y dejarlo botado (a pesar de los mails que recibía Ángela en su antiguo mail) y dejarlos en suspenso, pero después de platicar mientras tomábamos un café (no me acuerdo como salió la platica del fic Jajaja) tomamos esta decisión de continuarla.

Que por cierto, otro fic que hicimos juntas y abandonamos es el de "¿Gohan tiene otra hija?". También lo reivindicaremos y en cuanto actualicemos este y corrijamos la mayor parte, publicaremos el otro ¡Así que espérenlo que está muy bueno!

Y bueno, si tienes dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas constructivas, mentadas por que hasta hoy actualizamos el fic, no dudes en mandarnos un review que con gusto contestaremos ¿Ok?

¡Los leo en la próxima y lean fics de Saint Seiya y mi fic Manual del Funcionamiento! Ate a próxima é muito origado! **ATTE _Ángela-Mort_**

-Au revoir Folles! **ATTE _Naori_**

"**¿Qué es la amistad? **

**Un alma en dos cuerpos" **

–**Anónimo.**

**-------**


End file.
